


Fake It Til You Make It... Until You Can't

by Auroras5tar



Series: Ateez Comfort/Sickfics [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Motherly Seonghwa, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Soft Choi San, Vomiting, could also be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar
Summary: San has been feeling sick the past week, but he didn't let it show until one day Wooyoung comes to wake him up.What will happen afterwards?
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung
Series: Ateez Comfort/Sickfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636675
Comments: 11
Kudos: 373





	Fake It Til You Make It... Until You Can't

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a second part of this, leave comments below. <3
> 
> If you have anything you want to see, I can take requests through twt, curiouscat, or comments.

It wasn’t an unknown fact that San was a late sleeper. Normally it was him, Mingi, and Yunho as the last to wake up and today was no exception. He was asleep on his bed, clutching Shiber to his sweaty body as he curled up on his side under the covers with his back to the door. He hadn’t felt the greatest all week, suffering from a twinge-y throat to a small stomach ache to a pounding headache, bordering on migraine, but he persevered and acted as if nothing was wrong and fooled everyone into thinking he was ok. Though that ended today.

Wooyoung had crept into his room to wake him up since he was the last one asleep today. The younger male climbed onto Yunho’s bed and stood on it as he nudged San’s shoulder. Normally, it didn’t take much to rouse the sleeping male, but San didn’t even move at his nudges. Wooyoung frowned and grabbed his shoulder, shaking it gently and still not getting much of a response. This led to Wooyoung climbing up onto San’s bed and flopping on top of the older male.

“Sannie~~ Time to wake u-”

He had managed to nuzzle his head against San’s neck and felt how hot his skin was as well as sweaty. Wooyoung instantly sat up and turned San onto his back before sitting on San’s lower abdomen. The change in position seemed to rouse the male, and he opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the bright lighting. San blinked his eyes wider and saw Wooyoung sitting above him, looking down at him in concern, but he couldn’t bring himself to try to act ok. All of his energy was gone despite him sleeping for as long as he could.

Wooyoung’s frown deepened even more as he took in San’s lack of bounce or fight, and he brought a hand up to place it on San’s cheek. Wooyoung’s eyes widened at the hot temperature as he placed his other hand on San’s other cheek. He glanced over at the door in time to see Jongho walk past.

“Jongho! Jongho, go get Seonghwa hyung or Hongjoong hyung. Quickly please.”

The youngest of them all returned back to sight and took in Wooyoung’s almost panicked expression, realizing something wasn’t right, and he nodded at the dancer before rushing off on his mission.

Wooyoung looked back down at San, who was nuzzling his rosy cheeks into Wooyoung’s cool hands. He bit his lip and brushed back San’s sweaty bangs, grimacing as he felt the skin on San’s forehead. San had brought his hand up and weakly gripped Wooyoung’s wrist to keep it on his face before he turned his face into his pillow and let out a few painful sounding coughs. He turned to look back at Wooyoung, who was very concerned at this point.

Seonghwa walked in just then and assessed the situation before walking closer. He had heard the painful coughs as he walked up, so he figured one of them had a tickle in their throat. His thoughts were proven wrong when he stood on Yunho’s bed and looked at San’s tired face, cheeks dusted pink with fever and a sheen of sweat covering his face. Seonghwa reached out his hand and placed it on San’s forehead, jerking his hand back at the heat before placing it back on San’s forehead as the dancer let out a whimper and closed his eyes.

“Sannie-yah, why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling well?”

“Didn’t want to miss schedules and fall behind. Didn’t want to upset Atiny.”

All three of them winced at San’s voice. It was really rough and hurt to talk. Seonghwa looked at Wooyoung and nodded to the door.

“Youngie, can you go get San some water and find Hongjoong? He was taking a shower earlier. He should be back in our room by now.”

Wooyoung nodded and climbed down off San and the bed as Seonghwa pulled himself up a bit more and puffed his cheeks as he kept a hand on San’s heated face. He almost missed the sigh as San opened his eyes and looked at him.

“ ‘M sorry, hyung. Sorry.”

Seonghwa shushed the vocal and moved his hand to run through San’s sweaty hair as San turned away to cough once again, making both of them wince. Seonghwa massaged San’s scalp lightly to try to ease the feeling of guilt San was feeling for a little bit before switching hands and placing his other hand on San’s face while the hand that was previously running through San’s hair was now gripping the bar on the side of the bunk bed.

Seonghwa didn’t turn his face from San as he heard two pairs of footsteps approach. Wooyoung climbed back up on the bed and gave Seonghwa the glass before pulling San to sit up, causing him to whimper. San let himself fall forward onto Wooyoung’s shoulder, shivering as his sweaty back was exposed to the cool air of the dorm. That’s when Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong just to see the leader’s expression concerned yet pinched with guilt for not having noticed San not feeling well before it got this bad.

“Joong-ah, it’s ok. Do you think you can get the managers to bring him to the doctor? It’s obvious he’s been sick for a while since you just suddenly don’t get this sick overnight.”

San let out a weak noise of protest.

“ ‘M right here.”

The other three in the room snorted in amusement before Wooyoung maneuvered San into a comfortable position where he could drink the water, taking the glass from Seonghwa and bringing it to San’s lips to help him drink it. Seonghwa had walked out at some point during Wooyoung coaxing San to drink the water in order to fetch a wet washcloth before returning to Hongjoong on the phone, talking quietly as San leaned heavily on Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“Here, Wooyoung, you think you can help him down? I don’t think I wanna leave with him on the top bunk while being so weak. Besides, he needs to change out of those sweaty clothes.”

The words procured a nod from Wooyoung and another soft whine from San as Wooyoung instantly jumped into action, holding the vocal up with one arm as he peeled back the covers. Wooyoung pulled San to the ladder and picked him up effortlessly before climbing down with a bit more effort than Wooyoung would like to admit. 

San was placed on his feet, and he gripped the ladder and leaned back against the bunk to stay upright as Wooyoung dug around for some practice clothes and Seonghwa grabbed Shiber to put on Yunho’s bed before wiping San’s face with the washcloth. Seonghwa quickly jumped out the way when San coughed again, and everything froze for a moment. Then Hongjoong started talking quicker to the manager, arranging what would be needed for San while the others completed their schedules for the day.

Wooyoung and Seonghwa teamed up to change San into dry clothes, Seonghwa even wiping San’s chest and back with the washcloth before putting the dry shirt on. Then they let San lay down in Yunho’s bed, tucking him in and placing the washcloth on his forehead and over his eyes. No one had noticed how the cough had attracted the rest of the band, who were now staring with concerned eyes at the normally bouncy visual.

“I-Is Sannie ok?”

The deep voice was unmistakable as Mingi, and everyone in the room turned to look at him. Hongjoong was now off the phone and had the leader look on his face. 

“No, he’s not, Mingi, but here’s the game plan for today. It’s too late to cancel our schedules for today, so the rest of us are going to go to our schedules while manager-nim takes San to see a doctor. Tomorrow, our schedules have been cancelled, so we can all stay and take care of San. Ok? Let’s continue getting ready, ok? The driver for us will arrive in 20 minutes. Manager-nim will be a bit longer since he has to handle other things for San.”

There was quiet for a while before everyone continued getting ready. When the members had to leave San, they individually told San bye before shuffling out the door and to the vans.

When they left, San let out a miserable sounding coughing fit since he had held back most of his coughs in order to keep his bandmates from worrying even more. The coughs shook his whole frame and felt like he was coughing up a lung. He finally settled back down and let his eyes slide shut with a small whimper of pain.

He didn’t remember dozing off, but when he next woke up, it was because the manager was shaking him awake. San dragged himself to stand with the help of the manager, Shiber still in his clutches, and he grabbed a hoodie to put on in the car since he knew he would be cold soon. He slid on some Vans and let himself get led out by the manager. 

By the time he arrived at the hospital, he had put the hoodie on and paled even more than he was as nausea took over him while in the car. Luckily, he hadn’t eaten anything, or he probably would have had to throw up on the way. He went through the check-up, received shots, and medicine to help him get better quickly, hugging Shiber as he just wished to get better quickly, and he was back in the car before he knew it.

His manager stopped by a restaurant and got him some healthy soup for him to eat when he got home before making sure he knew that he was to sleep and nothing else. San promised to rest as he was helped up to the dorm and placed on the couch with the soup on the table before the manager also grabbed some water and made some tea for San to drink. 

The vocalist draped himself in a blanket and placed the soup in his lap as he slowly started to eat it, pausing only to sip the water. The manager came in while he was eating and placed the warm tea in front of him before he left to meet up with the rest of the band again, so San was left alone to eat and drink in silence. 

He only managed to eat half the soup before shuffling around to place it in the fridge to be reheated later if he was hungry, and he managed to drink the rest of the tea before moving to his room to sleep. He gripped Shiber and lowered himself onto Yunho’s bed, quickly falling asleep under the covers.

He only slept for an hour or so when he woke up, feeling like he had to throw up. He jolted up and rushed to the bathroom, throwing himself on his knees in front of the toilet just to empty his stomach. By the time he was done, he was shaky and even more tired than before. San managed to flush the toilet, but when he tried to stand, he found that he couldn’t really stand. He let out a tired whimper before resigning to his fate and leaning against the bathtub with an arm around his stomach.

At some point, he must have drifted off because the next thing he heard was someone screaming down the hall in a panic.

“GUYS, I CAN’T FIND SAN!”

“What? Did you check all the bedrooms?”

“YES!”

Wooyoung was the one screaming. Yeosang was the other one speaking. San kept his eyes closed as he heard people rushing around before he heard the bathroom door open and someone breath out his name.

“San.”

“Hyung.”

His voice was weak to his own ears as he felt a hand turn him and another hand raise to his face to feel his temperature.

“What are you doing in here, baby? You don’t feel as warm as this morning.”

“Had to throw up. Couldn’t get back to bed.”

“Aw, baby. Let hyung help you, ok?”

San let out a soft hum before he felt his hands get tugged, and he stood up with the help of Seonghwa. The eldest moved them to the sink and let San rinse out his mouth before he picked up the vocalist and let San place his face in his neck.

“Prepare yourself for yelling, Sannie baby.”

“Head hurts. Make ‘em be quiet.”

“I’ll try.”

With that, Seonghwa stepped out of the bathroom with San loosely clinging to him. Yeosang spotted them first and relief was evident on his face that San was found but concerned because of the state he was in.

“Hyung, is he ok?”

“He’s better than this morning. He’s just still weak. He told me he had to throw up and then couldn’t get back to bed. Tell Wooyoung before he demolishes the whole building.”

With that, Seonghwa walked into the kitchen and placed San on the counter before pouring a glass of water and holding it up to San’s lips. San let out a small whine and moved his head away.

“Baby, you need to drink some water. You’re probably dehydrated.”

San pouted but let Seonghwa turn his head to face him and put the glass to his lips again. He brought both his hands to loosely wrap around the glass as Seonghwa moderated how fast he drank. The peaceful moment was broken by thundering footsteps and a shriek.

“SANNIE!”

San jumped in startelement and choked on the mouthful of water he had, backwashing into the glass slightly before breaking into a coughing fit. Seonghwa quickly moved the glass and patted San’s back as he glared at the intruder. The coughing fit eventually died down, and he grabbed at the glass again, signalling that he wanted more water. Seonghwa obliged and continued moderating the speed that San drank as San let his eyes open slightly and slide to the door where Wooyoung was standing sheepishly, obviously the culprit of making San choke.

“I’m sorry, Sannie. I was just really worried about you all day, and then I couldn’t find you, and I freaked out.”

Seonghwa pulled the glass away when San was done drinking, the other male happily letting himself be babied for the time being as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He watched Seonghwa for a moment before looking at Wooyoung again, his voice still holding a slight rasp when he spoke. 

“It’s ok. Come here.”

Wooyoung walked over as Seonghwa moved off to start fixing a snack. San loosely hugged Wooyoung and leaned over to place his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder. The younger hugged him back tighter and rubbed his back, lightly scratching through his hoodie. San relaxed immensely and was dozing off until the door opened and more voices came in. The vocalist hadn’t noticed that half the group was missing.

The voices were quieter than Wooyoung’s had been, and San was grateful as he stayed in his position. The voices walked into the kitchen as well as a rustling bag, and they instantly stopped. They must be looking at him.

His sluggish thoughts were validated when he felt a hand brush through his hair gently, and he let out a sleepy hum, moving into the hand. He heard chuckles sound around the room as the hand started scratching at his scalp, helping sleep take over him. He was just back on the verge of sleep again when Hongjoong spoke up.

“Alright, Yunho. You can stop that now. He needs to take his medicine now before he falls asleep. Manager-nim said the shot he had would hold him over until we could get more medicine into him.”

Yunho stopped scratching at his head, which made San whine quietly. He peeled open his eyes and pulled his head up, blinking at the others who were all standing around. He could see Mingi, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa all cooing at his sleepy expression, but he didn’t care as he tightened his grip on Wooyoung and nudged his face back into his neck.

The dancer giggled quietly and pulled San’s face out of his neck gently, carefully running his thumbs under San’s eyes. San opened his eyes again and stared at Wooyoung as he loosened his grip and tried to wake up more, ruffling his hair up slightly. Hongjoong appeared beside him, and held out the correct dosage of the pills as well as a glass of water.

San grabbed both of them and swallowed the pills, washing it down with water. He placed the glass down and went back to laying on Wooyoung. Wooyoung let out another giggle and petted his head before dropping his hand to rub his back as Yeosang spoke up.

“He looks tired. Why don’t you bring him to bed, Woo?”

“Yeah. You two can sleep in my bed. I’ll go sleep with Mingi.”

Jongho scrunched his nose as he stared at the two and huffed quietly.

“If you two are rooming, I’ll go take Wooyoung’s bed then. I do not want to risk witnessing anything.”

At the same time, Mingi and Yunho yelled out an offended ‘hey!’ The sudden loudness made San flinch, and he pressed his face against Wooyoung’s neck. He tilted the other’s head to press against his ear as if he was trying to muffle the sound of sudden arguing, and he felt Wooyoung’s throat vibrate as if he was speaking, but he couldn’t make out the words the other spoke. All he knew was that he was picked up off the counter and then Wooyoung’s head moved away from his ear, letting San notice that the room was quiet once more.

Wooyoung had moved away from the counter, but he paused near where the others were to let them say their good nights and pat or rub San’s back or squeeze his shoulder or run their hand through his hair. Then he nodded at the others and walked into San’s room, placing him on Yunho’s bed and helped him take off the hoodie and change clothes into something less gross feeling since he had been sweating off and on all day.

“Don’t be afraid to wake me up if you need something. Ok, San?”

“Ok, Youngie. Come snuggle.”

The vocalist was obviously pouting from his tone, and Wooyoung chuckled as he grabbed some of San’s clothes to change into something better to sleep in. Once he was changed, he laid down between San and the wall, tugging at his waist to pull him against his chest and effectively made San the little spoon as San hugged Shiber. San may have been taller, but he liked being the little spoon as much as anyone else. Especially when he was sick. 

Wooyoung started humming softly and running his hand through San’s hair to help lull San to sleep. He also knew that San could have trouble getting to sleep even if he was exhausted when he was sick, so he was pulling out all the stops to get the vocalist to sleep. 

Soon, Wooyoung noticed that San had fallen asleep, but he kept up his actions for a while after to make sure the other was deep asleep before allowing himself to fall asleep lightly, wanting to be able to wake up easily and quickly if San needed anything even if it meant he would have to sacrifice his own sleep. 

Anything for San.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tarspromise) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise)!


End file.
